Various types of survey tools can be used in onshore/offshore oil and gas wells. For example, gyro survey tools can be used for verticality checking and directional plan tie-in in shallow hole sections. Also, measurement while drilling (MWD) tools can be used for vertical performance drilling and directional drilling in deep hole sections. For some deep but low-demand survey applications such as performance drilling with deep kick-off points and gyro survey tie-in at deep locations, retrievable survey tools can be inefficient due to an excessive amount of time required for retrieval. Further, real-time survey tools, such as MWD and gyro while drilling (GWD) tools, can be costly.